Weapons (list)
Here is a list of weapons found within the Fate universe. Weapons are split up into categories based on the class of the weapon. Weapons can be enchanted and given sockets. One-Handed weapons can be dual-wielded as long as you are willing to take the stat penalties. Swords *Shortsword (2-7 damage) *Assassin Blade (9-23 damage) *Barbarian Sword (10-21 damage) *Broadsword (6-15 damage) *Scimitar (4-11 damage) *Sabre (3-9 damage) *Sickle (7-17 damage) *Bone Sabre (15-60 damage) *Goblin Scimitar (7-19 damage) *Elven Sword (13-51 damage) *Gladius (14-53 damage) *Longsword (6-15 damage) *Halfhand Sword (11-33 damage) *War Sword (11-38 damage) *Cutlass (13-44 damage) *Greatsword (23-96 damage) *Falchion (9-27 damage) *Orc Cleaver (10-25 damage) *Orcus Sword (35-127 damage) *Wakizashi (10-30 damage) *Cheese Sword (42-142 damage) Rare Swords (Yellow Background) *Fum's Dagger (8-11 damage) *The Vanguard(28-102 damage) *Barrow Bite(17-64 damage) *Bloodlick(8-20 damage) *Stinging Needle (4-11 damage) *Skullbit(7-17 damage) *Vulgar Edge(18-32 damage) *Kinvo's Companion(6-15 damage) *Mindchewer(6-11 damage) *Tool Of The Torturer(9-20 damage) *Razorwing(18-59 damage) *Ragged Blinder(9-23 damage) *Raleigh's Creeping Blur(11-28 damage) *Ribsticker(17-37 damage) *Shadowmorning(16-32 damage) *Usher Of Styx(14-45 damage) *Gutseek(17-48 damage) *Wight's Champion(12-26 damage) *Shearing Slab(14-29 damage) *Minamoto's Shinobi Blade(15-36 damage) *Zin's Vengeance(19-38 damage) *Gloryclad(19-76 damage) Axes *Hatchet(4-8 damage) *Light Handaxe (3-6 damage) *Barbarian Axe(29-66 damage) *Double Bitted Axe (12-20 damage) *Axe (6-13 damage) *Emerald Axe(10-18 damage) *Hook Axe (19-34 damage) *Large Axe( 9-16 damage) *War Axe (14-23 damage) *Broad Axe (15-26 damage) *War Cleaver (17-30 damage) *Battle Axe (21-48 damage) *Military Axe (23-54 damage) *Great Axe (20-40 damage) *Dwarven Axe (36-82 damage) *Giant Axe (20-40 damage) *Pick(5-11 damage) *Bearded Axe (26-61 damage) Rare Axes *Foe Cannibal(27-58 damage) *Mindtrap(10-18 damage) *Woodsman's Folly(5-8 damage) *Le Chop(6-11 damage) *Biter(7-13 damage) *Cleve's Cloven Cleaver of Cleaving(19-34 damage) *Agony of Aren *Frostsheen *Soul's Claw *The Sentinel *Rasten's Vanguard *Venomous Curve *Moon of Glory *Dark Twin(14-25 damage) Staffs *Shortstaff(1-6 damage) *Emerald/Azure/Crimson Longstaff *Emerald/Azure/Crimson Battle Staff *Emerald/Azure/Crimson Studded Staff *Spiked Staff *Serpent Staff *Wizard's Staff *Darkwood Staff *Twisted Staff(7-17 damage) Rare Staffs *Crimsontwine *Maul Of Minos *Scion's Rod *Gul's Rejoinder *Enchanted Bristle *Creeptwine *Amilia's Eternal Conflict *Minos' Vengeful Shaft *Rod Of Ancients *Adderbite *Greatsparl *Blackened Basher Hammers *Crude Hammer *Slate Hammer *Warhammer *Spiked Hammer *Orc Hammer *Crude Maul *Maul *Dwarven Maul *Mallet *Steel Mallet Rare Hammers *Shornspike *Tap Tap *Rushing Maker *Malicious Granite *Vicious Canticle *Smiledriver *Doomrind *Leviathan's Toothpick *Black Bit Clubs and Maces *Wooden Club (4-6 damage) *Spiked Club (7-10 damage) *Crude Morningstar (9 - 14 damage) *Bone Club (10 - 16 damage) *Mace (12-18 damage) *Crystal Mace (14-23 damage) *Spiked Mace (16-26 damage) *Warclub (19-31 damage) *Spiked Warclub (21 - 38 damage) *Rose Mace (23-46 damage) *Elven Scepter (21 - 48 damage) *Heavy Mace (26-53 damage) *Winged Scepter (28-62 damage) *Fist Mace (40-65 damage) *Bronze Cudgel (32-70 damage) *Quad Mace (36-80 damage) *Jeweled Scepter (41-89 damage) Rare Clubs and Maces *Skullthud *Dullthorne *Davos' Spines *Cludrip *Bonemeal *Shining Fist *Hobnail *Tor's Banded Trunk *Treethorne *Bloodbloom *Kage's Soulcrusher *Volbard's Ascendancy *Eater of Skulls *Angelic Wand *The Mealmaker *Zoey's Rattle *Four Cold Winds *Gemvein Spears *Spear *Pitchfork *Trident *Braced Trident *Lance *Battle Fork *Orc Spear (6-21 damage) *Battle Lance *Harpoon *Pike *Military Spear (5-22 damage) Rare Spears *Needleeye *Terminal Calculation *Omega Zephyr *Umlan's Piercing Gaze *Silverfin's Beak *Battlecry *Shearing Swath *Cunning Lance Of Mim *Thinpike *Lick Of Flame *Lobsterfork Polearms *Poleaxe (5-18 damage) *Scythe (8-22 damage) *Bec de Corbin (11-25 damage) *Orc Scythe (15-28 damage) *Halberd (18-30 damage) *Naginata (15-26 damage) *Battle Scythe (21-34 damage) *Bardiche (23-40 damage) *Braced Halberd (27-45 damage) *Reaper Scythe (30-54 damage) *War Poleaxe (34-66 damage) *Partizan (41-86 damage) *Talon Scythe (52-101 damage) Rare Polearms *Span of Years *Reaching Carver *Elite Gleaming Finality *Codor's Ragged Rod *The Spartan's Cry *Jagga *Sunder's Demise *Sharpspine *Bill's Farmhand *Beck's Wolfbind Bows and Crossbows *Short Bow(1-5 damage) *Bladed Bow (19-55 damage) *Forest Bow *Composite Bow *Thorned Bow (12-28 damage) *Skeletal Bow (6-18 damage) *Compact Warbow (8-24 damage) *Warbow (10-30 damage) *Elven Bow *Light Crossbow (5-8 damage) *Crossbow (8-16 damage) *Heavy Crossbow (13-25 damage) *Spectral Crossbow (16-32 damage) *Arach Crossbow (25-60 damage) *Bladed Crossbow Rare Bows and Crossbows *St. Martin's Immolator *Heartshorn *Gloim's Cannon *Gleaming Rictus *Dreamdrinker *Blackspine *Ghastcleaver *Piercer Of The Veil *Dunith's Revolver *Lanceflinger *Burslem's Divine Equalizer *Hunter's Twin *Lorel's Curse *Arthenus' Last Breath *The Pincushion *Spitter *Rattlekill *Deathbite Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:List of Fish Category:Magic